Andrea Vanlandingham
Name: Andrea Vanlandingham Gender: Female Age: Senior 18 Grade: Senior 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Student Council (Class President), Debate Club, FBLA, Adopt-a-Grandparent, Big Sister Program Appearance: Andrea considers herself pretty, but in a sophisticated sort of way. Her light brown hair reaches down to her shoulders and is always curled under. Her eyes are a piercing dark brown in color and are always covered by cute little square-rimmed glasses that rest on her nose. She has a heart-shaped face that seems to suit her figure, and her eyebrows, just a bit darker than her hair in color, are arched so slightly that they're almost straight. Her nose is small and button-like, although she takes offense when you refer to it as "cute", and her lips are full and heart-shaped. Her neck is long and slender, reflecting the overall build of her body. Andrea is tall for a girl, standing at roughly 5'7", and is very slender, weighing just over 100 pounds. Unfortunately, that means that she is also relatively flat-chested, boasting a B cup bra that doesn't seem to get a lot of attention compared to some other girls. You'll never see Andrea dressed down, she's always wearing collared shirts or formal-looking blouses and slacks or skirts, depending on her mood. Andrea is a force to be dealt with around Southridge High School, and demands a score of attention from the entire student body. Her overall appearance reflects that, although it's in a more sophisticated and professional way, not in the bimbo, burlesque-looking way that many of Southridge's "elite" demand attention. Biography: A native Californian by birth, Andrea is one of three children -- and the only girl -- born to Jacob and Scarlett Vanlandingham. Her oldest brother, Kyle, is twenty-one and enrolled in community college. Her other brother, Andrew, is the baby of the family and just turned seventeen. Andrea is very close to both her siblings and her parents, and they're all very supportive of her politics-heavy life. Her father is, perhaps, the most supportive of his daughter's endeavors, being quite the successful politician himself. Her father is so passionate about his daughter's causes, in fact, that he often helps her with school-related campaigns. It prides him to see his daughter on top of the proverbial totem pole at Southridge High School. There may be people who don't know Andrea Vanlandingham, but they know of her. Andrea is quite the convincing negotiator, and has even roped her younger brother into many of her campaigning schemes. Andrea has always been heavily involved in school life. She's been on student council every year since she enrolled in Southridge High School, and this year, she was elected class president. Unlike many people on the council, Andrea actively pushes to get things changed around Southridge. In fact, it was Andrea who just recently convinced the board of administration to replace all the equipment in the gymnasium. It was a costly endeavor, but Andrea managed to convince the board that it was for the overall betterment of the school. Needless to say, it also won her a couple votes with the athletes. Andrea prides herself on being successful in everything that she does. She screams success in every way, from the way she dresses to the way she carries herself to all her endeavors around the school. In fact, Andrea aspires to one day be a great politician, just like the father she idolizes. She's very passionate about her cause and actively strives to one day enter the world of politics. Her personality certain fits the bill for such an endeavor. She's a very extroverted individual, she can and will talk to anyone and everyone. Andrea takes pride in rallying people together under a certain cause, and has orchestrated petitions and rallies for various causes on more than one occassion. She's very outspoken, although on occassion, she can cross that line and go from being outspoken to being a little bit loud-mouthed. She's a great debator and backs up all her cases with straight facts rather than opinion. In fact, her debate teacher has described her as being a gem on the debate team. Unfortunately, this will be her last year with the debate club. Andrea is a member of Southridge's Future Business Leaders of America (FBLA), and with good reason. If not a politician, Andrea wants to be a successful businesswoman. Most of all, Andrea just wants to be successful in whatever endeavor she chooses to undergo. She's a studious person despite all of her extracurricular goings-on and maintains near perfect grades. Thus, teachers and principals alike adore her. She's been a Big Sister and a member of Adopt-a-Grandparent for two years now. Her "little sister" is a little Cambodian girl named Phoury Phoung who Andrea makes sure to spend at least one afternoon a week with. She also sets aside one day a week to head down to the local nursing home and spend the day with her adoptive grandparent. Not only does it look great on college resumés, but Andrea genuinely cares about the people she spends time with. She's a caring and empathetic person, but she won't let her sympathy for someone stand in the way of accomplishing her goals. In fact, some of her friends joke that there are two different Andrea's, the one that cares for everybody a little too much, and the one that will eat people alive to get where she wants to be. Andrea simply believes that there is a line between business and pleasure, and business is business. Overall, she is the "perfect" daughter. She's a model student, she's very successful in school, and by the looks of her college resumé, she really is "all that". Too bad not everybody sees it that way. Advantages: She's confident, she's compassionate -- to some extent -- and she's a leader by nature. People flock to Andrea because Andrea has faith in herself. In that respect, her friends are endless, and she's constantly adding someone new to her social circle. Disadvantages: Not everybody thinks as highly of Andrea Vanlandingham as she thinks of herself. Some people outright despise the class president for her uppity attitude. Some people see her as a spoiled daddy's girl, and while they aren't too far from the truth, Andrea would argue otherwise. She's argumentative, and she won't back down if she knows she's right. It's a characteristic that is liable to get her in trouble on down the line. Designated Number: Female Student no. 62 The above biography is as written by Megami. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Macbook Pro with working battery, wireless internet connection and A/C adapter Conclusions: I see trouble written all over this one's forehead. Then again, we've seen many like her in the past... including a certain number B77 who never ceases to tire me. These "natural leader" people... they always wind up forming a group and becoming a hollow shell of themselves when all the people they've surrounded themselves with die horrible deaths. Some of them go on to win, but most of them just die later on. G62? She'll be one of the latter. She doesn't have what it takes to go all the way. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: '''Harry Tsai '''Collected Weapons: Macbook Pro (issued weapon) Allies: Lucy O'Donnell, Denise Dupuis, Derrick Taggart, Jessica Jones Enemies: Harry Tsai Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Andrea, in chronological order. The Past: *The Bonfire Pregame: *Homework Blues V3: *#6: Freedom or Bust *Hands Up, Guns Out Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Andrea Vanlandingham. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students